


An Overzealous Sir

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [166]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	An Overzealous Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

With Ryan gone home to clean up, Sam immerses himself in his work, his thoughts very carefully kept from straying to his boy. But by the time he pulls into the driveway, that's all he can think of. His boy. Home. Christ. Home at last. He drops his bag inside the door and calls out, "Hey. Where are you?"

"Out back," Ryan calls, but he's already getting out of his chair and heading inside from the patio. His grin when he sees his lover is huge, and he takes Sam into his arms to kiss him thoroughly. "Missed you."

"Missed you too," Sam says, nipping at Ryan's mouth. "You got plans for tonight?"

"Plans?" Smiling, Ryan slides his hands down to cup Sam's ass and pull him in tight. "Hadn't thought about it. But I'm sure I could come up with something on short notice."

Sam shakes his head. "I was thinking more along the lines of you, naked, in my lap, telling me all about Ireland," he says, grinding a little against his boy.

"Oh, okay," Ryan replies, and he's already working on the naked bit, disentangling enough to skin out of his t-shirt. "I've got a few more pictures I didn't send to you, also."

"Get your phone and come show me," Sam says, pulling away and heading for the living room.

_Oh shit, dinner,_ Ryan thinks, because he forgot all about how Sam is probably starving, having just come off a long day on set and... "Fuck it," he mutters to himself, grabbing his phone from where it's charging on the kitchen counter. If Sam wants food, then he'll fucking well say so. Ryan drops his jeans and shorts where he stands, and goes to find his lover.

Sam's stretched out on the couch, back against the end, a couple of pillows propped up behind him. "Here," he says when Ryan comes into the phone, patting his lap. "Come sit."

Ryan sits and then shifts position, wriggling until he's got it right, sitting between Sam's thighs with his feet planted on the floor. "I'm too big for this," he says dryly, looking down at his lover with a grin and leaning back against the couch. "Sir."

"I don't think so," Sam says, sliding a hand slowly up the inside of Ryan's thigh. "Tell me about Ireland."

"Um." Ryan is immediately distracted by Sam's hand, of course. "It's green. It's rainy." He licks his lips. "Really gorgeous country."

"And the guys? They didn't give you any grief?" Sam says, sliding one finger into Ryan's P.A. and giving it a tug.

Ryan gasps, sucking in a breath at the shock of sensation. "About... what? Oh, about leaving early? Yeah, kind of," he admits, carefully laying his hands flat on his bare thighs to keep himself from grabbing at his lover. "But I told them it was a family thing and that was it. Mitchell said he might email me some stuff to polish for them."

"Yeah?" Sam grins, giving the metal ring one more sharp tug before trailing his fingers along the length of Ryan's cock. "Tell me about the cottage."

"The... what?" _Oh. Fuck,_ Ryan thinks, abruptly realizing that his lover is fucking with him. "Oh shit," he mutters, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He needs to pace himself. "Um. I took a picture," he says, his cock jerking beneath Sam's touch as he calls up the pic and hands his phone over. "The bedrooms were on the second floor. My window looked over the woods out front."

"Looks nice," Sam says, checking it out with his free hand. "You said you could hear them jerking off," he continues, fingers making their way over Ryan's belly and higher, to his chest, teasing around his nipples. Not yet touching the rings. "Did it tempt you?"

"It tempted me to jerk off, yeah," Ryan murmurs. It takes every learned bit of self-control to keep from pushing into Sam's touch, impatiently taking. "It was hard. Because I could only think of you. How you sound when I'm driving you over the edge..."

"How _I_ sound?" Sam grins, grasping one ring between his fingers and twisting. "How were you picturing it? What were you doing?"

Ryan whimpers, reflexively moving with the pull, but then forcing himself to sit back so that the sting harshens, his nipple starting to burn. "My tongue was buried inside your ass," he murmurs, his fingernails digging into his thighs. "I was tongue-fucking you, breathing you in, feeling you melt around me from the inside."

Fuck. Groaning softly, Sam gets fingers on both nipple rings, tugging sharply. "I should put you on the floor right now," he says. "Straddle your face and have you fuck my ass with your tongue. Get my hands on these rings, on the one in your cock and see if you can keep going while I pull on them so fucking hard..."

There's no possible way Ryan's got a verbal comeback for that. He whimpers again, the sound broken, and his cock pulses a bead of precome. "Please," he gasps finally, desperate for touch. Desperate for _Sam_. "Please, Sir! Please let me! I need to please you!"

"Get on the floor," Sam says, twisting the rings one more time before he releases them. "And keep your hands at your sides unless I give you permission."

"Godyesthankyousir," Ryan mumbles, all in a breath as he slips to the floor. His heart is pounding so hard that Sam can surely hear it, and he tries to control his breathing as he lies back on the hardwood, cock throbbing and his mouth watering in anticipation.

Eyes locked on his boy, Sam stands, pulling his t-shirt over his head, his jeans tugged open and dropped to the floor. "Tell me again what you want," he says, lifting his right foot to rub his toes over Ryan's cock.

What does Ryan want? Hell, he wants the use of his brain back, sometime this century. But it's not fucking likely given that he lives with Sam. He gulps a breath, tries to swallow a whimper. "I want you, Sir," he whispers, then licks his lips and tries again, a little louder this time. "Your boy wants to please you."

"How?" Sam says, pushing harder at Ryan's P.A. and watching his boy's cock throb beneath his toes.

Ryan's groan of response gets all strangled up in his throat. "I want... I want..." Right there, that sounds wrong, it sounds off, and he attempts to yank his muddy mind back into clarity. "Please sit on my face and use me and let me tongue fuck you, Sir, please!"

Christ. Sam nods and gets into position, kneeling over Ryan's face, his cock already throbbing with anticipation. He spreads his cheeks and lowers himself, a soft curse spilling from his lips as he makes contact. "Make it good, boy," he growls softly, something in him revelling in just how fucking dirty this seems.

Moaning - it's not like Ryan can manage actual words at this point - Ryan opens up and licks at Sam's hole. He's pretty sure he's never done this before, not from this angle, and there's a brief struggle with claustrophobia before he breathes it away and relaxes his hands at his sides. He accepts the heavy controlling weight of his sir on him, around him, and begins to focus, lapping at Sam's hole again and again to get it good and wet.

Groaning raggedly, Sam shifts against Ryan's mouth. "Deeper," he orders, reaching for Ryan's hands and placing them on his cheeks. "Hold me open, boy."

Now Ryan whimpers, but he's grateful to take a more active part, sliding his hands over Sam's ass and using his thumbs to spread him wide. It makes it so Ryan can push inside, just the tip of his tongue at first, but steadily deeper each time, until he's slowly tongue-fucking his sir.

"Fuck," Sam groans, licking his lips, his cock jerking between his thighs. "That's it, boy. Just like that," he growls softly, getting his hands on Ryan's nipple rings and twisting lightly. Testing his boy.

Mewling like a kitten in response, Ryan squirms, trying to get more. And he speeds his pace, thrusting his tongue into his sir faster, his fingernails digging lightly into Sam's flesh as he holds him open.

Sam curses again in pleasure and twists the rings even harder, fucking his ass back onto his boy's tongue, his cock dripping precome onto Ryan's chest.

God, _yes_. That's what Ryan wants, for the pain to blaze through him in a flash, the hot drag of lust through his body tormenting him because he knows his own satisfaction is so damn far out of reach. He moans and takes it, licking and sucking and nibbling just a little at Sam's hole when he can.

"God, c'mon, boy, fuck my ass," Sam demands, pushing back harder, wanting Ryan's tongue deeper, one hand snagging both rings while he reaches for Ryan's P.A. with the other, giving it the same rough treatment.

Ryan chokes, a strangled shout caught in his throat. Fuck he is on _fire_ now, digging his fingernails into Sam's ass cheeks. He drives his tongue into his sir's tight hole again and again, tongue-fucking him as hard as he can.

Tugging harder and harder, Sam rides Ryan's tongue and the pleasure it's giving him until suddenly he stills, body seizing tight, his cock the only thing moving as it jerks, spurting hot thick ropes of come all over Ryan's chest.

The wailing sound Ryan makes could be that of a dying man. Sam's muscles clench around him, and his lover's seed sears his skin. But Sam hasn't let go of his piercings - any of them - and even as he begins to relax, Ryan is still right on the fucking razor's edge, every nerve screamingly at attention. "Please," he gasps, turning his head so he can rub his cheek against Sam's ass. "Please, Sir! Please let your boy come!" He prays that he's earned it.

Sam considers saying no. God knows he should probably say it more often. But there's no way in hell this is the time, what with Ryan having eaten him out like there's no fucking tomorrow. "Go ahead, boy. Just like this," he orders, giving his boy's piercings one more vicious twist.

With a shout Ryan comes in an instant, and he damn near bucks his sir off of him. Pain blazes through him, colliding with overwhelming pleasure and confusing every cell in his body. Slowly he becomes aware once more of the cool hardwood beneath him, his lover's weight on top of him. But his vision has yet to clear.

Sam lets go of Ryan's piercings. He shifts, turning around and stretching out over his lover, bracing himself on his forearms. There's a mess of come between them, sticky and quickly cooling but he couldn't give a shit. Just kisses Ryan again and again. "My good boy. So good for me. For his sir."

At first Ryan doesn't really respond; he's too distracted by the aftershocks reverberating through his system. But then he wraps his arms tightly around his lover and lets himself be kissed, absently registering the approval in Sam's voice. Everything's okay.

"That's what you get when you go away," Sam continues, smiling down at his lover, still talking even though he's aware Ryan's barely taking it in. "An overzealous sir who needs to mark the hell out of his boy."

"Overzealous," Ryan echoes in a whisper, and a smile tugs at his lips. "I like that."

"Wait til I get my hands on you over the weekend," Sam says, kissing that smile. "I promised I'd cut you."

Ryan groans and wraps himself around his lover, energized just at the thought. "Yes, Sir," he whispers. _God, yes_. "Please."

Sam nods. "Friday night. Make sure you eat something light before I get home."

"What about you, will you have eaten?" Ryan murmurs, finally opening his eyes and looking up at Sam. "Otherwise you know I'll worry I'm not taking care of you." And that will be a hell of a distraction, at a time when he'll want to be completely focused on his sir.

"I'll grab a sandwich on my way home," Sam reassures him. "And we can order a pizza in later."

"Okay." Ryan nods, and threads his fingers through Sam's short hair. He lifts his head to graze his lips over his lover's. "I love you. So much."


End file.
